


Anything Bones Can Do...

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu always has to be the best at whatever he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Bones Can Do...

**Author's Note:**

> Written because helens78 is a tempting temptress.

Sulu found himself naked on Kirk's bed with the captain between his legs looking up at him with a wide grin. "So you think I'm bad in bed? Because Bones thinks I'm pretty good in it." Kirk asked as he settled himself, palms on Sulu's thighs.

"If the uniform fits. I'm just going by what Chekov said. A man fucks like they fight, and you captain, fight terribly." Sulu inhaled sharply when Kirk bent forward and flicked his tongue over the slit of his cock. "I had to save you from the Romulans and the Klingons."

"Neither of those times were my fault." Kirk snorted and began mouthing at Sulu's balls.

Sulu shuddered and his hands tangled into Kirk's hair. "It doesn't negate the fact that you fight like we're in a bar brawl. There are elegant and exacting ways to take out your enemy."

Kirk pulled back, an unfamiliar thoughtful look on his face. "You are pretty good with that sword of yours. By the way, when are you going to let me handle it?"

"When you know how to handle swords. It's not for kids."

Kirk let out a bark of laughter and raised his hand to fondle Sulu's lengthening cock. "Neither is this and I'm handling it pretty well, if I do say so myself."

"All I hear is words," Sulu began to say. "I thought you were a man of action. _Captain_."

"You want action, huh? I can do that." Kirk stumbled away to reach for something in his nightstand. "I'll give you action."

He pulled out a bottle of lube and bent himself over the side of the bed. Sulu fought not to react when Kirk dipped his hand into the bottle and reached behind himself. Kirk panted heavily as he opened up his entrance with his fingers. Sulu couldn't help but fall to his knees, hands forcing apart Kirk's cheeks so he could get a better view of what exactly Kirk was doing.

"Harder. I want to see you fuck yourself." Kirk complied, stuffing a third finger inside himself, and Sulu laid a kiss on Kirk's spine for a job well done. "Think you can take me now or do you need more fingers?"

Another challenge to light the fire in Kirk's eyes and he pulled his fingers out of his hole before lifting his ass higher. It was almost too easy to rile him up and get exactly what he wanted.

Sulu rose to his feet, gripping the base of his cock as he sank deep inside. He planted his hands on Kirk's hips and pushed the rest of the way in until his groin was flushed against Kirk's ass. "This good?" he breathed against the back of Kirk's neck as he held himself still. Even though he had goaded Kirk into this, breaking his captain for a few days was not one of his goals. The last time Kirk needed a cushion for the captain's chair was after a night with Bones and that little bit of news spread throughout the entire Enterprise at warp speed.

He just wanted to fuck the captain, not be the cause of more gossip.

Kirk wiggled his ass before pushing back. "'m ready. Don't tell me after all your blustering, you're not _man_ enough to fuck me?"

Sulu muttered under his breath about cocky captains before pulling out until only the head of his cock remained and pushing back into Kirk. He rocked his hips, wanting to yank out the mewling noises he knew Kirk loved to make, courtesy of the gossip from Bones, as he continued to pump in and out of him.

He hid his grin as Kirk began to mewl, just like clockwork. Sulu reached forward and grabbed Kirk's cock, stroking it as a reward as he changed the position of his thrusts to hit...

Kirk yelped and squirmed as Sulu hit his prostate just so. "Again. Ungh, again!"

The high he felt from making Kirk beg was like nothing he had ever felt before. Not even the free fall dive to fight Romulans came close. He shifted them both until Kirk was sitting above his lap so he could thrust deeper, his hand still curled around Kirk's cock.

One thing for certain was that he needed to make Kirk come harder than when he had been with Bones. If he couldn't do it this first go around, Sulu doubted that Kirk would have any complaints of continuing to fuck through the night until it was fact.

He just simply had to be the best.


End file.
